The Opportune Time
by sunnygirl91
Summary: Luke meets an inspiring man during one of the worst time of his life. This may have a certain appeal to those who loved an old war show from the 70s and 80s...hint hint.


This is a cross between MASH and Dukes of Hazzard. Hope you like it! Dedicated to Hawkeye and Luke fans!

Trampling into his tent, Hawkeye Pierce heaved a heavy sigh. This definitely wasn't Korea, but still not a pretty place to be. He'd moved on to working with Marines, who, in his opinion were a much saltier crowd. Sure he got the few innocents every once in awhile, but none of the American apple pie boys, like so many he'd seen die. Lying down, Hawkeye began opening a letter from BJ. Peg was fine, Erin graduating. He felt almost jealous of his long time friend, but knew they deserved what each other got. His next card of mail was a post card from Margaret Houlihan, well wishes from Washington. She had settled down as well, married a lawyer from Minnesota. There was a regret. The last time he'd seen her, she was a bold red head with much more color in clothing. Klinger's wife, what was her name again? Had sent cookies, now crumbs at the bottom of an old candy tin. He was just about to wash them down with some tarnished vodka when a call came in. OR stat. Surely it wasn't time already...new kids to patch up?

Luke was scared, despite his 6'3 height or muscle tanned body. He was scared for himself, for his gaping leg wound, for his Uncle Jesse, Daisy, for Bo...

He only had three weeks left of tour. It was then the General decided to make an attack. All it ended with was out of 55 men, 22 casualties and 15 injured. He smiled slightly. General Lee... He could imagine Bo driving around somewhere just waiting for his cousin to come home.

"Hello, you're lucky I cancelled my flight reservations." It was then Luke noticed the doctor hovering over him, searching for a head injury.

"Hey doc, it's my leg." The man was thin, black yet slightly peppered hair, and steel blue eyes. There was no doubting his abilities, Luke knew that on contact. Suddenly the man switched gears and made Luke regret he told him about his leg. The doctor pressed a firm but caring hand against his forehead.

"Easy soldier. Names Hawkeye, you're pretty good. Looks like a nasty wound, but I'll have it in good shape in two shakes of your leg...he he he..." Hawkeye felt bad. He knew that the damage was severe, maybe impossible. But the young man looked like he had something to live for. And that was the best excuse he could come up with.

Hawkeye personally did the Duke boy's surgery. It was along two hours, in which a lot more men could've used Pierce but what was done was done. In the end, the boy was able to keep his leg, but barely. The next few weeks would consist of careful observation. Three hours later, Duke was waking up to the smell of sanitized floors in recovery.

His body was limp, like he'd been laying there all his like. Luke tried to sit up, when he noticed something. A wave of panic filled his stomach and threatened to enter his throat.

"It's still there." The same man...Hawkeye? Was now standing before his bed, chart in hand.

"Excuse me sir?" The doctor pulled up a seat and sparked a conversation.

"Don't call me sir, I'm already old enough. And no saluting either, makes me feel icky. But anyways, your leg is still there, just numb from the medication. Give it a few hours. Trust me." Luke stared at Hawkeye for a moment.

"You remember who I am?" Luke nodded.

"Good, you know where you're at?" Luke sighed.

"Somewhere between heaven and hell." Hawk laughed heartedly.

"I guess you could call it that. Now Duke, what's your first name and where ya from?" A smile formed on the young man's face as he recalled home.

"Luke, and I'm from Hazzard, Georgia. I live with my Uncle Jesse and cousins, Bo and Daisy. Haven't seen 'em in forever. I guess Daisy'd be about 14, Bo 16. Been a long time since I've seen them. If ya look in my bag there's a picture in the front pocket." Hawkeye gently unfolded the photo, smiling at the sight of a little girl with pigtails and a truffle of blonde hair which he guessed was Bo.

"They're a fine sight Luke. I'm from Maine myself. Crabapple Cove, best lobster on earth. I lived with my Dad for awhile, till he got sick. So I moved to Boston for awhile, started a practice with an old friend, then for some unknown reason joined the Army. They sent me here with a insurance policy worth a small fortune." Luke's smile went to confused frown.

"Why'd they do that?"

"Cause kid, in my hay day nothing in the camp was safe. I had a 24 hour still, 24 hour gopher, and 24 hour women." The two laughed for a minute, then things got quiet. Luke looked around the room as Hawkeye began the search as well.

"Hey Luke, looking for someone?"

"Well, I kinda had a buddy. Name's Trent Harrison. He just got here a couple weeks ago." Pierce paled for a minute then let out a sigh.

"Man, I always hate this part of the conversation...Trent died a few hours ago. His chest was full of shrapnel, he didn't have a chance." Luke's head fell back onto the pillow. Tears played in his mature blue eyes. A sobbed danced in his throat.

"You know, I was the youngest guy in my unit, 20, till he showed up. Trent lied about everything, he was only 18...I should've turned him in, but he made me promise. And since I was the only one he opened up to..." Finally grief danced on till Hawkeye took over.

"Hey Luke, it's not your fault. Hell, we get guys like that all the time. I was in Korea, half the people I worked on wasn't old enough to feel comfortable talking to girls. This is war. And like Uncle Sam says..."

"He wants you?"

"No way kid...he says remember to watch tonight's flick...VD through the ages, bring someone you love!" Once again another round of laughter. Small talk continued until around 8pm. Luke's medicine was finally wearing the guy out. Hawkeye left him to sleep.

Back in his tent, Pierce thought about Hazzard County. He could imagine the atmosphere. Sunday dinners, bar gatherings, family...This Duke didn't belong in a war. He needed to be home with that sweet little Daisy and the obvious trouble maker Bo. Hawkeye knew he needed to give his conscience a break, so he changed and waited for the darkness to slip over his eyes. That would take near 5 hours.

Two weeks passed and Hawkeye and Luke never talked. Sure there was the occasional hello and how are you, but the truth was...being around the young man made Hawk feel depressed. But when the time came to ship Luke home, Pierce decided they needed one more midnight chat.

It was raining outside, the temperature almost freezing. The Duke boy was propped up reading a letter from home. Hawkeye lightly tapped his shoulder and sat down.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Luke smiled, he was much better.

"Why no! I was just finishing. Seems my cousin Bo almost got caught doing a shine run on Ridgeback Road. That boy doesn't have the sense the good Lord gave a turkey. But they're real excited about me coming home..." Hawkeye smiled, but Luke had known him at least well enough to know when something was wrong.

"Hey doc, got any worries?" Hawk nodded but took a moment before he put his emotions into play.

"Luke...I came here, because I wanted you to know something about me. When you get back home, I want you to spend seven years of your life having fun. Flirt with girls, get caught up in life, hell now's the time to sneak out of the house, yet you probably already have. But after your time is up, get serious and settle down. The reason is...I spent my entire life lusting, took everything for granted. I let the love of my life slip away cause I always thought time ticked on my side. She's married now, and obviously not to me. The Pierce family is finished because I was selfish. There's no son nor daughter to carry on, or at least not that I know of. You've got a good heart and any person can see that. Don't let your pride withstand love. Do...does that make sense at all?" Luke paused a minute then came up with an answer.

"I suppose it does Doc, thanks for that." with one swift Georgia smile, Hawkeye knew the young man was serious.

"Thank you. Now, I believe you mentioned your cousin in a shine run. Would this happen to be alcohol or shoe polish?" Luke laughed.

"What's more fitting to a southern boy? See, what happened was, Bo was supposed to cut through Whippoorwill Branch, but that boy's stubborn as the day is long. So he decides that he can take the ridge just as easily and have time to go junkin that night. Well Roscoe who's just looking for trouble..." and the stories faded in and out of the ears of nurses and patients all night.

Come morning, Luke was ready to go home. Hawkeye instructed him about cleaning the wound, and if he felt any tenderness to go to a doctor or woman.

"Either one will give sympathy and make ya feel better," he said. As Duke was wheeled into the ambulance he pulled Pierce away. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a picture.

"Hawkeye, I want you to have this." Unfolding it, Hawk saw the entire Duke clan. It even had a much younger Luke in the middle.

"My Uncle Jesse sent it to me last week. I knew you'd like what's on the back." A small address listed in Hazzard County was scribbled.

"If ya ever need a good batch of corn whiskey, it's on the house." Hawkeye was actually almost moved to the point of tears.

"Thank you Luke. Now remember my instructions, seven years."

"Yes si...ok Hawk." The men exchanged hand shakes and goodbyes. Luke loaded up. As the vehicle pulled away, Luke hollered out, "Hey! Don't be a stranger now!" Hawkeye laughed and nodded. He'd never see Hazzard County, but that wasn't the point. Luke Duke had survived three years. At least he would.

That night, Hawkeye made a phone call to Washington DC...Margaret was glad to hear from him.

Hey guys! Please review! I hope you forgive me for killing Bo in Chasing Chase. But sometimes that's what happens, and there's no turning back...

Sunnygirl91


End file.
